Diaries of District 2
by MockingjayFlying
Summary: This is Gale's diary after Mockingjay. How his life ends up and his feelings all gathered together in a simple journal. What will become of him? His family? His friends? And how will his life end up? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Diaries of District 2

Chapter 1

It has been five years since I left District 12, my home, my best friend, my only love. She hates me now. I just know it. I haven't sent her one letter, gave her one telephone call since that day. Now my family and I live in District 2. This is a career district- was a career district. Where peacekeepers are trained and the weapons are manufactured. This was where kids were trained for The Hunger Games. It's over now because of the rebellion. Panem is peaceful. Not for me though. And it never will be. Because I lost my Katniss and I will never get her back.

Gale 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry I havenot updated lately! I swear from now on I will! Feel free to gimme some ideas of some diary entries! Love you all and may the odds be ever in your favor! Bye!**

Diaries of District 2

Today I turned 25. When I woke up this morning, it was casual and the usual morning routine. Took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, shaved, put on one of a thousand suits I have, dress shoes, and go downstairs for breakfast. I have my own mansion because of how famous I am among the district.

I came downstairs and was greeted by a small cupcake with a candle in it. My servant is an avox woman, about forty years of age, named Aliena. (Ah-lee-ay-na). She is like a second mother too me. Even though my mother and rory, vick, and posy are in a similar house like this one nearby.

She wished me a happy birthday and I gave her my thanks. Heading out the door I ate my cupcake and went on my way to work.

When I got there, the lights were out and when I turned them on, there was everyone that worked in the building, my family, and my friends singing to me on the special day.

But it didn't feel special.

I felt empty, without my Katniss.

Gale 


	3. Chapter 3

Diaries of District 2

Chapter 3

I have received a letter today from District twelve. At first I thought that it could not have been from Katniss. All of these years and then a letter. It was far too fancy for her liking; that I knew well. But sure enough, her name was written on the flap. I hesitated, my nerves on the edge, but opened it anyways. It had read:

_Gale Hawthorne,__  
><em>_Please join us to bring together in Holy Matrimony Katniss Everdeen and__Peeta Mellark__as they get ready to spend their lives together as a whole. Come and witness two lives join as one.__  
><em>_Friends and family.__  
><em>  
>I was frozen.<p>

My heart broke.

Katniss, my best friend, hunting partner, lover, was going to marry Peeta. But I couldn't blame him for it. He was there when I wasn't. He can help her and chase away the nightmares. He can love her in a way nobody in Panem ever can. And I can never compete with that. Ever. Just as I was about to rip up the invitation though, there was another letter attached to the invitation.

It wrote Gale on the envelope in a familiar handwriting.

Katniss's handwriting

I opened it and found:

_Gale,___

_After all these years not one letter, or one phone call to each other. I am sorry for that but I am not only to blame. I was afraid that all of those feelings that came when Prim was killed would come back to me. I just wouldn't be able to handle it. All of the blood. The sadness. The death. I can't take it. But Peeta helps me get over it. And he can conquer of my fears and nightmares . One of the many reasons why I picked him. Gale. I love him. But I love you also but not in that way. I am inviting you to our wedding because I care about you more than you know. And I want you to be a part of my life again. Things will never be the same again but that does not mean you have to be a stranger to me. Well this is your decision. I would love for us to see each other again but if you don't show up, I understand. You will always be my hunting partner Gale. But Peeta will always me my soul-mate and the one I could never live without.___

_Best wishes,__  
><em>_Katniss__  
><em>  
>I didn't know how to respond to that. It was true. All of it. From the moment I met Peeta he was so kind to me even though I was pretty sure I wasn't on his friend list. And the thing about him was that I wanted to hate him but I just couldn't. I still can't. Even if he did take Katniss. I just have to get over the fact that Katniss isn't mine anymore.<p>

I have to move on.

I have to go to the wedding.

Gale


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey-lo fellow viewers! Ho goes it? I just wanted to give a shout out to all of my wonderful reviewers! ****Daydreaming Viking Girl****, ****jenna2468****, ****EStrunk****, and ****District 12 Tribute****! Love you guys soo much! As for ****Dancerchic99****, if it's sappy then don't read it! Love all the nice people out there! Enjoy! **

Diaries of District 2

Chapter 4

It was my day off from work today and I had still been contemplating the letter so I took a shower. I had just come out of the shower; a towel around my waist when Posy came in with a very pretty young woman.

She had long honey brown hair with light highlights, bright brown eyes and tanned skin. A typical District 7 citizen. I wondered why she was here in District 2. She looked my age. When she spotted me though, there was a smirk playing on her mouth. Weird.

"Hey Gale! Well Plutarch told me to..." She looked at me like I was insane. "Um...why don't you get dressed first."

I nodded dumbly and practically ran up to my bedroom, threw on a sweater, dark jeans, and brushed the water out of my hair. Then I came downstairs to find Posy, Aliena, and the beautiful lady sitting on the couch waiting.  
>They heard me come down and turned to me.<p>

"Wow. That was pretty fast." Posy commented. "Well, Plutarch wanted me to introduce you to your new assistant."

I went to my assistant and put out my hand, but she stood up and crossed her hands over her chest and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Hello gorgeous. We meet again."

I stood dumbstruck. For here standing right in front of me stood Johanna Mason. How in the Hell did she end up here?

"Johanna? Johanna Mason? What the hell are you doing here? What happened to you?" I echoed.

"What Hawthorne? Don't like my new look? And if you must know, I was looking for a new start so I called Plutarch. He gave me a job here and before I knew it, here I am." She explained. "By the way, your abbs are most excellent."

Aliena chuckled and Posy started cracking up and Johanna just smirked as usual.

"I like her!" Posy stated between laughter.

I just smiled.

Boy this is going to be fun working with her.

Gale


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey panemites! I wanted to give a shout out to new reviewers! Enjoy the chappy! **

**Unkwown123****: ** Thanks that means a lot!

**laralulu**: I know that Johanna should be older than Gale but I needed them to be the same age in this story for a reason. You'll see.

Diaries of District 2

Chapter five

You know, turns out that Johanna is a very excellent assistant. She does everything I ask her to do the first time I say it, gets me everything I need hastily and efficiently and is very organized and neat. She even dresses like a business woman.  
>It is so strange to see her like this. Though she usually shows her cockiness that I know.<p>

In case I have not been clear as to what I do for a living, I am the host of a reality television show. For celebrities and such. I also manage Hawthorne Industries.  
>I have a lot on my plate but now some of the weight is lifted because of Johanna.<p>

I was on my way to the Gym after work today. I entered the huge building and went to the check in desk.

"Evening Brielle." I said to the lady behind filing her nails. She's a capitol lady, 30 years old, although she doesn't look like it. She has bright orange hair in a messy bun, pale skin-almost white- and her nails are unusually long. She kind of toned it down a bit when she arrived here but anyone who might see her knows she's from the capitol.

She looked up at me and smiled with purple fang-like teeth.

"Evening sweetie!" She exclaimed in her odd capitol accent. "You can go ahead in hun."

"Thanks Brie." I replied. She "uh-huh"ed and I went ahead in to the locker rooms. I changed from my classy suit into simple shorts and a sleeveless black shirt and entered the gym area.

There weren't many people there. Maybe a dozen or less. Anyhow, I was making my way to the weights when I spotted a familiar lady, punching a bag.

I smiled to myself and snuck up behind her so quietly so she didn't notice I was there. Then I put my mouth close to her neck and breathed.

"Hey Johanna."

She screamed so loudly, a few of the people working out looked towards us curiously but I shook my head, assuring them we were fine and they went back to their business.

She glared at me and swore under her breath.

"Damn it Hawthorne! You scared me!" She hissed.

"Obviously. Why otherwise would you have screamed bloody murder?" I pointed out. She glared at me more and went back to her punching bag.

I smirked and went to hold the bag while she punched. She looked up at me for a second, shook her head and went back to punching.

"So, did you get the invite?" I asked her.

"To Katniss and Peeta's wedding?" She answered. I nodded.

"Yeah." She simply stated.

"You going?"

She stopped punching. "Yeah."She seemed so focused on something. I didn't know what though. I wanted to find out.

"Are you?" She asked me.

"I don't know."

She threw her boxing gloves on the ground and looked me straight in my eyes.

"Look Gale." Wow. This was serious, she actually called me by my first name. "You need to get over your sappy love story and go to the freaking wedding! Be happy for them brainless! Just because you didn't get Katniss and just because Peeta can give her what you never could doesn't mean you have to live your life figuring out what could have been! So go see Katniss again! Go see Peeta! For the love of God! Move on with your life and stop feeling sorry for yourself!" She yelled.

I couldn't believe what she had said. She had no idea what I was going through. She had no right to say those things even though it was Johanna Mason. She must have seen the hurt in my eyes because she spoke in a softer tone. I didn't even know she had in her.

"I had people I loved too. But you have to get over the grief and buck up. Lets switch."

I picked up the gloves and started boxing with Johanna holding punching back.

We didn't speak the rest of the evening. She was right though.

About everything. Maybe Johanna Mason isn't so bad after all.

Gale 

**Ohh! Johanna got feisty! But she has a point though right? Gimme new ideas please! I swear I will use them in the next chapters! And may the odds be ever in your favor! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I loved writing this chapter! So much fun! I know it seems like Johanna is being a little kinder then she is but keep in mind she aged and she changed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I honestly don't know why I'm writing this now. Because out of my 8 stories, this is the first time I've put a disclaimer. Any chiz, the characters in this story do not belong to me. Only Aliena, Brielle and a few others that'll be on the way! **

Diaries of District 2

Chapter six

I was in my office, just relaxing, when Posy barged in the room and gathered me in a hug. This precious child was the world to me. She hadn't even known her father who was killed in the mine explosion when she was in the womb. I was that figure for her and I was determined to set a great example.

"Hey Posy." I chuckled. "What's up?" I asked her as I sat her on my lap.

The nine year old looked adorable with her yellow sundress on and a matching headband.

She smiled up at me. "I was bored at home. Rory was too busy with his girlfriend and Vick was hanging out with his friends and Momma was on the phone for like forever. So she told me to come and hang out with you!" She rambled.

I grinned and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Where are Tasmin and Deana?" I asked. Those are her best friends. She met them the second we arrived in the District and the three of them have been inseparable ever since.

She frowned. "Tasmin has a cold and Deana is visiting her cousins in District 8."

I felt bad for my younger sister. "Well I guess then you'll just have to stay here with me today."

Her face lit up when she smiled, showing her recently lost front tooth. I would give anything for her to be happy.

"Really Gale?"

"Really Posy." We touched our noses the way that only we could and she jumped off of my lap as I stood up.

"So Miss Hawthorne, where to?"  
>I playfully asked her.<p>

"You mean I get to decide?" Her eyes went from big to huge in a matter of seconds.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay! Ummm... I wanna go see Johanna!" She answered.

I was kind of stunned. I mean of all of the people of the building, she wanted to see Johanna. I was beginning to protest.

"Posy...how about we go-" I began. But she interrupted.

"Pleeeeeaaase! Pretty pretty pleeeeeeease with a cherry on top?" Posy begged with those cute gray eyes. And that toothy grin. I had to give in. I just couldn't say no.

I sighed. "Off we go!"

"Yay!" She squealed with excitement. And we took off, hand in hand, to Johanna's office.

When Posy and I arrived at her door I told Posy to go ahead in, I waited at the side and listened to their conversation.

"Hi Johanna!" Posy exclaimed as she ran up to Johanna and enveloped her in a hug. Johanna seemed hesitant at first, but reluctantly hugged her back to my surprise.

"Hey kiddo." Johanna said when they released each other and Posy took a seat. "Whatcha need?"

"I was bored at home so I came to hang out with Gale today and he said we could to what I wanted to so I wanted to see you!" She explained.

Johanna was taken aback. The look on her face said it all. "You-you wanted to see me?"

Posy nodded.

"Why I'm flattered!" she stated and Posy giggled.

Johanna pretended to be shocked. She gasped. "What happened to your front tooth Posy?"

Posy opened her mouth and pointed to the hole between her teeth all the while trying to speak. "You men dis won?"

I stifled a laugh. Kids these days.

Johanna grinned. "Yeah 'dat won'."

Posy laughed and explained.

"A few days ago, I was poking at my loose tooth a lot 'cause it was annoying me. And Gale finally gave me an idea to tie it to a rock and drop the rock."

Oh I remember this. I will never hear to the end of It, though it was an honest mistake.

"And I wanted it gone so I did what he did. When it was time for me to drop the rock I was too scared to do it. So without me telling to do so, Gale threw the rock and turns out my tooth was a root one."

Johanna's face turned from amusement to concern to frustration.

"So in the end Momma rushed me to the hospital, got my mouth patched up, and Gale got in _REALLY BIG_trouble even though it was an accident."

I knew Johanna was trying not to laugh so she showed mock anger. "How could he do that? Ugh. When I see him, he is in big trouble with me!"

Posy nodded in agreement. "So did you cry at all?" Johanna asked.

"Nope. Not one bit." Posy replied.

Liar. She did so. In fact, she cried so much, the doctor had to give her something to put her to sleep.

"Wow! I would have so cried! Such a brave girl!" Johanna cried. "Well I think you deserve a special treat!"

She got out a jar of lollipops from her desk and let Posy pick one.

She popped one of them in her mouth, satisfied.

"Thank you Johanna."

"Don't mention it kid. Where is your brother anyways?"

"Oh Gale is behind the door."

Johanna smirked. "Come out and face me brainless."

I came out and stole one of the pieces of candy from the jar and popped it in my mouth.

"Hey! Those are for the kids stupid!" She yelled.

"And your point is..." I retorted.

"Ugh. You would say that." She glared at me.

Johanna suddenly stood up and held out her hand. "Come on Posy, I hear that there's a whole batch of cookies with your name on them."

Posy smiled and took Johanna's hand as they strode down to the kitchen.

I went back to my office and collapsed in my arm chair.

The power of Posy.

Gale

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? (hope fully not). Review it? Oh! And give me your comments about the hunger games movie coming out~! I was so mad about the actors! talk to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Diaries of District 2

Chapter seven

Yesterday was fun. When we got home, Posy couldn't stop talking about how she and Johanna had such a great time.

"And after that went down to the kitchen and she gave me lots of cookies and candy! And then we pulled a prank on Plutarch by filling his coffee mug with frogs! But then Gale came to get me and we came home." she explained at dinner.

Even though I live on my own, at dinnertime we gather together and eat. Excluding Aliena. She goes somewhere else, though I don't know where. I would never ask though.

"Ohhh, I see." my mother said as Posy finished her speech. "So she seems like a very nice young lady. Is she your friend Gale?"

I was just about to answer when Posy interrupted me.

"Oh Johanna is much more than just a friend to Gale momma!"

I almost choked on the beverage that I was drinking.

"What are you talking about Posy? Johanna and I are-"

"Perfectly wonderful for each other but are way to blind to see it!" Posy butted in again.

I was going to kill this girl. I know I said that she was my life and soul but she is still a nine year old that gets on your nerves time to time.

"Posy, nothing is going on between Johanna and I, alright?" I make sure. "Yet." she added.

I had enough. I was getting frustrated. I was about to do something but my mother sensed that so she changed the subject. "So Rory honey, how is Mysti doing?"

Rory blushed some. I chuckled. Mysti Graden is a Black haired, green eyed, tall and skinny eighteen year old lady that my brother is in love with.

They've been dating for the past seven months. They started out as best friends when we arrived in the District, but then it got serious. And now here we are. In fact, it's a matter of time before he proposes to her.

"She's fine." he announced. "She can't wait to come and have dinner with us again."

"Good, we can't wait to have her here. And we can talk about the upcoming wedding also."

"Mooooooooooomm..." Rory whined.

"What Ror? Everyone knows it's about time for you to pop the question. But you keep waiting. Coward." Vick teased.

"Shut up Vick! Rina's coming over too. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaa." Rory retorted.

"Ugh! Really Rory? Really! She's just a really good friend!"

"Emphasis on 'really good'."

As much fun as it was to watch my brothers argue about girls, my mother had to put an end to it.

"Boys! Stop it!"

They grumbled some but they obeyed her. We finished the rest of dinner talking about how school was over and how we were going to spend the summer.

No one brang up Johanna.

I was so grateful.

Gale


	8. Chapter 8

**I am soo sorry! I have no excuses! Well actually I do but they're not soo bad so yeah. You can spank me if ya wanna! (just write "spank" when you review.) I am a very bad person! :( Forgive me! Well I'm just gunna shut up now so you can read the chappy you've been waiting 4. Sorry again! Enjoy! :)******

Diaries of District 2

Chapter 8

Remember how I wrote that Mysti and Rina were coming over for dinner soon? Yeah. That was today, and it was hilarious. Well, not for Rory and Vick that is.

So I came back from another episode of work to find Aliena and my mother cooking and getting ready for dinner.

"Hello mother, Aliena." I greet them. Giving my mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi honey. Dinner will be ready soon, please gather your siblings and they're friends." she replied.

"Sure."

"Thank you dear."

"No problem." I said as I walked off to find them. I went upstairs to Posy's room first. Every time I come back from work, I always head to my family's separate home and find her taking a small nap.

I looked at the door where it read "Posy's room. Always welcome!" I always chuckle at that. I entered her bright pink room (her favorite color still hasn't changed), and sure enough, there she was, fast asleep.

I sat on the edge of her canopy bed and watched her for a few minutes. She looks like an angel when she sleeps. Adorable. I almost wanted to let her be, but she had to eat!

"Posy." I whispered in a hushed tone. "Rosy Posy, wake up."

We call her that because her cheeks I always like that. All the time. Never to be changed.

Slowly, her gray eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled at her.

She yawned and rubbed her big eyes. "Hi." she replied in a sleepy tone.

I pushed the hair out of eyes ever so gently. "It's almost time for dinner."

"I know."

"Well come on then." I stood up and held out my hand to her. She tried to get up but flopped right back on the bed again. Head first.

"I caaaaaan't... I'm still tiiiired."  
>She muffled into the sheets. "Carry me pleeeeeease?"<p>

I chuckled and put her on my back, piggy bank style. And headed downstairs to find the evrybody else.

About ten minutes later Posy was wide awake with boundless energy and we walked hand in hand to find the others.

"Are they in the cabinets?"

"Noooo!"

"Are they in the fridge?"

"NOOOO!"

"Are they in the garbage can?"

"NONONONONO!"

I decided to make this fun. For me at least, I think Posy was getting very annoyed at me. But it was worth it.

Posy and I finally found Rory and Mysti...in the basement...making out.

I was just about to move in to the scene but if I interrupted their moment, Rory would have skinned me alive, but he can't touch Posy. So I had an idea and I whispered it into Posy's ear; it came into action.

Just as Rory was about to...never mind... Posy ran into the scene and put on her most repulsive face. "Eeeeewww! What are you doing to her Rory? Chewing her face off?" she revolted.

The two lovers sprang off of the old couch they were seated on and immediately straightened their clothes. Red creeping up on their cheeks and they stepped away from eachother.

"Posy! What do you want?" an obviously angered Rory asked "Can't you see we were in the middle of something?"

Posy crossed her skinny, little arms over her chest and smirked. Huh. Wonder where she learned that from...

"Well, then I just saved Mysti from a cruel and untimely death."

That did it.

I couldn't take it any more. I just burst out in laughter, and came out from the side where I was watching the entire delineation.

"Extrodinary acting Posy." I complimented. I gave her a high five and she went up to find Vick and Rina.

"What the Hell Gale?" Rory barked. He was pissed. Mysti just stood uncomfortably on the side. Still red.

"Dude. CHILL. Mom wanted me to tell you dinner was ready, so head on up." I explained, still laughing some.

Rory went to Mysti and mumbled an apology, and hand in hand, followed me.

About ten minutes later, mother, Rory, Vick, Posy, Mysti, Rina and I were at the table, starting our dinner. I don't think that Posy understood the akwardness of the situation. I mean they've been over plenty of times, just not at dinner with the entire family. Posy kept asking the most unnerving questions, but I think the only people who weren't badgered by them were Mysti and Rina.

They absolutley ADORE posy.

"So Mysti, did Rory ask you to marry him yet?" she inquired with a mouthful of chicken and rice.

Rory looked completely MORTIFIED.

It was very amusing!

Mysti looked at her plate. "Umm...no honey. Not yet..."

"Well it's a matter of time! What are you waiting for Rory?" posy irked.

"Alright! Would any one like a second helping?" my mother interrupted. Obviously trying to forget the recent conversation just spoken. "Rina! You've been so quiet tonight darling."

Rina smiled nervously. "I'm fine. Thank you Mrs. Hawthorne."

"Darling, you've been here long enough to know that you should call me Hazelle." my mother smiled.

"Hazelle." she said.

Then of course you know who had to pop in.

"Wow. Vick hasn't spoken one word. You have quite the affect on him Rina."

I almost choked on my drink from laughter and poor vick was just hanging on a thread. Both Rina and him were as white as a sheet.

"Posy..." Vick growled.

"Well it's true! Everytime the telephone rings, you bolt to it before Momma can reach it."

Oh Posy. She will never learn.

**Like it? Love it? Review it? I love you all and I swear on Peeta's grave that I will start updating faster! Don't leave me! :D and may the odds be ever in your favor!******


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all! Miss me?...on second thought…don't answer that question….anychiz, you know how my previous chapters have been all funny and family loving? Well this one is heart breaking. Just to warn you. By the by, the reason I haven't updated sooner was because I was reading this book I could not put down. Literally! I kept it in my hands during church and in the bathroom! It's called 'Wither' by Lauren DeStefano! And its amazing! Not better than the hunger games but still! So read it! The book came out in march of this year. I stayed up till 3:30 on Saturday reading it! On a defferent note, I wanted to answer some reviews:**

**Just An Ordinary Girl. Maybe****: No chiz! Your awesome! **

**Daydreaming Viking Girl****: Thanx! Your review made my…year!**

**The Screaming Mimi****: Thanx! I know right?**

**Unkwown123****: Thanx! You freaking rock!**

**EStrunk****: well now that you mention it…I think that's a great idea!**

**sassyk100****: No chiz girl! I am too! Thanx for the review! **

**And all of my other reviewers…THANK YOU! By the by, I know that Johanna is supposed to be somewhat older than Gale, but it would ruin the affect of the story so yeah… Okay. I'm gunna shut up now! Enjoy! Oh! And one more thing, I know this sounds like a narration, but it is a diary. It's like each chapter is what he is writing in his diary (if that makes any sense.) KK! NOW I really am gunna be quiet! Enjoy! ****  
><strong>

Diaries of District 2

Chapter nine

When I reported to work today, Johanna wasn't present. At the end of work I went to Plutarch's office.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Me Plutarch." I answered.

"Oh Gale! Well come in, come in!" he exclaimed much to brightly for my liking.

I opened the door and sat in front of his desk and him in his comfy chair that spins.

He placed his hands onto his desk in a neat folding and looked at me happily. I swear this man is insane, if he saw a kitten being eaten by a mutt, he would just laugh and walk along. It gets on my nerves but I put with him.

"Now, Gale. What can I do for you?" he asked me.

I creased my eyebrows. "I haven't seen Johanna all day; do you have any idea where she is?" I asked.

He looked almost apologetic. As he answered me, he sounded like the words that were coming from his mouth were hard to say.

"Ms. Mason had to...take off for the day. But I am sure you will find her in the Greenery though." And that was all he said before the phone rang and he took it. I left before he told me to.

What happened to Johanna? Was she alright? I had to see her.

I sprinted down the hallways and into the parking lot. But just as I opened my car door, I realized just how stupid I was. The Greenery is just across the field.

I threw my suit jacket, brief case and bags into the car ran across the fields and across the river to get there.

When I finally turned into the Greenery, I found Johanna. She was in her work clothes: black work suit (and skirt), black high heels, long hair clipped back. She even had her work binder and car parked out front. As if she was coming to work.

But she was kneeling in the soft grass, her face inaudible and full of despair. And in her hand was a little golden flower.

"It's a Cristanta. Isn't it just beautiful?" she whispered, her voice cracked. I had never seen her like this. So vulnerable.

"Johanna..." I struggled to find words.

She looked up at me, her brown eyes appeared faded. "I know your life's story. I know everything there is to know about you. Everybody in District 2 does. But you don't know Me." she said.

"Then tell me." I said, barely audible. She stood up, with flower in hand, and led us to a very large drooping willow tree. We found shelter from the sun and sat. 

Johanna took a large breath before she started.

"I was born and raised in District 7. I was the kind of girl who would always help someone who needed it. Or flip a coin on the other side so someone would be lucky if they'd pick it up. I was the kind of girl everyone wanted to be around, it's even in my name; Johanna. But that all changed when I turned 7 years old." she explained.

I was rather surprised. I had not known that of this young woman who seems so tough. I though that was just her personality. I had not known that someone had made her that way.

"My father lost his job at the lumber company and our family went from wealthy and kept to poverty in a blink of an eye. He thought drinking would solve his problems. He would come home drunk every night and beat my mother and my 5 year old sister, Cristanta, and I every night. But of course what could we do?"

"Nothing. You were helpless." I shouldn't have said. She looked up, gravely. But she replied a different way than I had planned.

"Exactly."

She continued. "It became worse and worse until it came to the point that my poor mother was beaten to death. And I watched it. He delivered the final blow and..." she stopped and shut her eyes close and then open again.

"You don't have to go on Johanna." I started to say, but she cut me off.

"No. I want to. Please." she said in response.

"She was killed instantly. We kept shaking her and opening her eye lids. Kept calling 'mama, mama wake up' but she never did. She never did." she said in a grim voice, staring at the moss filled ground.

"We didn't know what to do. My small sister and I wept and wept into each others arms. My father, actually sober enough, finally realized what he had done. He had murdered the move of his life and abused his family. He looked at his two trembling daughters, and sank to the ground."

"There happened to be a Dagger near him for a reason I do not know and he picked it up and held it above his chest. Where my sister Cristanta and I use to sleep and he would read us bed time stories. He took one last look at us. And he said 'Forgive me.' but I gave him the dirtiest look I could and yelled 'we will never forgive you!'"

Johanna winces as she tells me her life's story. "Our father looked so pained, so hurt when I screamed that horrid sentence. So he plunged the knife into his heart and was dead."

I am so sorry, I really am. That is such a terrible position to be in in life, especially that early. "I'm sorry Johanna..." I started but she cut me off again. "Don't be. He deserved to die." she glared. We sat there for a moment in silence until she spoke up again.

"We didn't even wait till morning to pack a few cloths and what little money and food we had into a small burlap sack and go off. We didn't know where we were headed and we didn't know where to stay, but we were together which was all that really mattered anyways."

"But didn't you have any family to go to?" I asked, already regretting my answer. But surprisingly, she didn't growl back.

"All of my cousins, my aunts and uncles, were dead. A plague that swept through the District. My sister and I survived it though." she answered. She went on.

"For months and months at a time, we would sleep in parks and on the dirt floor. And work anywhere we could find it. Our lives were wasting by, and on the day we could not bear it much longer, that's when Melody came into our lives." she smiled at the memory and her brown eyes lit up as she focused on the blue sky above.

"She was a second mother to Cristanta and I. She was so sweet and kind and she took us in when we had nothing to offer her back. I mean, who would take in a few scrawny, dirty 10 year old and 8 year olds off the street? She did."

I chuckle some at that because for a moment there I heard some sarcasm and the old Johanna.

We were happy together, a family if you will. But soon enough, it was reaping day once again. But this time I was chosen. And you know that I won of course, but what you don't know is what Snow made me do after I did." she said with a shudder.

What could former president Cornelius snow do to make Johanna Mason shudder like that? I needed to know.

"As you know, Finnick had some duties to the Capitol in prostitution." she told me.

I nodded my head slowly. "I know."

She grimaced. "Well...we both did. I had to… do those same duties for the sake of my family's life."

I was shocked. This was why she was like she was. Snow made her into this. He killed her family. He made her give up everything.

I wanted to say something, but was focusing intently on her words.

"Finnick and I would go to the same Hotels and enter different rooms. And every night in the capitol, we would entertain men and women buy the dozens. It was Hell. But hey, what power did we have? Until the rebellion of course."

"Anyways, one night, when I was expecting the last man to come in, Snow came in my room. I was shocked and embarrassed the stupid president would want me."

Me too.

"I could smell the blood in his lips and he poison. He called me attractive and told me to get up onto the bed so we could start. I was completely horrified. So I ran in terror and I accidently bumped into Finnick heading down the hall. Snow was yelling at me full of anger and he said I would pay. And I just broke down. Sobbing uncontrollably while he held me. It's kind of embarrassing to speak of. But you deserve to know..." she trailed off.

"I came back from the train station the next day and ran home. I was afraid of what I might find; my home burnt to the ground, my sister mauled, I didn't know. Only to find Melody with a knife through her heart." she stumbles on saying.

Oh my God.

"I was struck with such sadness, such grief that even I could not bear. Even when my mother was killed, this hurt ten times as much."

"At the time I was hysterical because I could not find my sister. Nut it turned out that melody told her to hide despite all of her efforts and she gave her life for me." She recited; still in somewhat of a shock that someone loved her that much.

I knew I had to say something. "Where did you bury her?"

She looked up me, grief ridden. "Behind her former home."

I nodded and waited for her to speak.

"Now snow hadn't caught my sister at that time but he did. Eventually." she explained.

She took an enormous breathe of air in before speaking. "A few years later, I was 18 and she was 16. I just came back from another bit of Hell when I heard a scream coming from my house. I ran towards the Victor's Village as fast as I have ever run in my life and bust open the front door. And..."

She choked out. "And my beloved Cristanta, my baby sister was there, lying on the kitchen floor with a knife in her stomach and she was fighting for her life."

Tears were falling from her eyes. Never in my entire life did I think that I would see Johanna Mason, of all people, cry.

"I ran to her and dropped next to her almost lifeless body. I held her hand for dear life because I knew that there was nothing else I could do to stop her from dying. Nothing to take the pain away like I had always done in the past." she was crying now, not even bothering to wipe the tears away. I took both her hands and held them tight, though her sad eyes were transfixed on the flower that holds so much meaning.

"The last words that Cristanta said to me were 'Its okay Jo. I love you, and see you on the other side.' and she died smiling. But today, was her birthday and the day she was killed. I couldn't come to work today I just had to see her. I'm sorry...I…I..." and she completely broke down sobbing.

This was a life and death thing but I wrapped my arms around her as she cries into my chest, clinging on to me for dear life. Oh Johanna. I though she was so tough and rugged, I had no idea that all she had was a broken heart. She just needs someone to rely on.

Maybe I could be that someone. 

"Johanna." I whispered as I rubbed her back. "I don't know all of the pain and the suffering that you've been through. But what I do know is that I can help you get through these days. The days where you think everything is bad and life is a pain the backside. We can do this together Johanna."

She was sobbing harder and harder to the point where she was shaking with anger and hurt and sadness. But she still managed a nodding of the head.

"Can we be friends Johanna?" I asked genuinely , because I really did.

She pulled back, sniffing at that moment. She cracked a small smile despite the situation she was in and spoke up.

"Yes, I would love that very much." She whispered.

I smiled back as my grey eyes stared intensely in her brown ones. I stroked back a strand of hair that came out of her clip and she returned back into my chest and we watched the clouds in the sky move on and on. Never ending.

This is a great beginning for our friendship, who knows what life has in store for us.

Gale

**OMG. Wasn't that so shocking? It was for me and I wrote it. Tell me if ya loved it or liked it or not. Told ya it was sad. OHH! Tell me if ya cried. And this is obviously going to be a long story (about 30 chappies) because Johanna and Gale just stared their friendship. So yeah. What do they have in store? And who will try to break them up? Find out in the next chapters of "Diaries of District 2". MockingayFlying is OUT! Ttfn!**


	10. Chapter 10

Diaries of District 2

Today at work; all I was concerned about was what had happened yesterday. Johanna's meltdown after her life's story. I couldn't believe that she had been through all of that. It's all too much for me really.

A knock on my office door broke me of my trance.

"Come in." I said.

And Johanna walked in, looking normal. Same her on the outside, not on the inside, no doubt.

I smiled at her and surprisingly, she smiled back. No teeth or anything and it was not fairly large, but it was a sign of kindness or a sign of friendship more likely. And I knew as of then that our relationship would be completely different.

"Plutarch wanted to inform you of your schedule for tomorrow since he will be leaving for District five in the morning." She stated.

I leaned back in my office chair and listened. "Alright then."

She took a deep breath and spoke up, but all the while I was I wasn't concentrated on what tomorrow's work day but on the speaker. Johanna Mason. Who in Panem would have thought she would be working in District 2 wearing a skirt? Or befriending me of all else. Taking orders and following up on them, I just could not comprehend it. Ax-Murderer Johanna who won the bloody hunger games to what have seemed been centuries ago. She is somewhat sweet now and very much beautiful. Maybe, just maybe I have a slight crush on her. But it is ridiculous. I mean we just became friends and now I want more. I am unforgiving; perhaps I should put it behind me.

"Gale!" she snapped at me. "Do you even perceive what I am saying?"

I took this opportunity to make up for the loss. "I am not sure. Depends on what 'perceive' means."

She stared at me with narrowed eyes and her mouth open, the clipboard in her crossed arms. "You are unbelievable Hawthorne, just plain unbelievable." She laughed.

My eyebrows go up. "Is that a good thing or a corked thing?" I asked.

She sat down on the chair in front of me. "I am not sure. Depends on what 'corked' means." She grinned and I laughed.

"Mind if I stay with you for now? I've nothing important to do for Plutarch today anyhow." She said.

I nodded and she sighed of relief as she kicked her heels off of her feet and took down the hair clip keeping her locks together and letting them out swiftly.

I do not think she has any idea what she does to me.

For the rest of the day we talked and we laughed and I learned many things about her. Like her favorite color is gold (who knew) she loves flowers and gardening and she hates kittens and puppies. I laughed at that.

Well today was great and I have high hopes for tomorrow.

**Hey y'all! Miss me? I hope ya did! Sp sorry for not updating in like…forever! Summer is here though so expect me to update more! Well im sorry for this really unnecessary chapter but I had to put something up! Plus I need more ideas! Please! I mean I have some but I need an idea for a catastrophe to happen! Something that would ruin everything Johanna and Gale had worked up to build or something to gale's fam! Just to let ya know now, I am NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY! EVER! So bear with me! Love you all and may the odds…well you know the rest! **


	11. Chapter 11

Johanna and I went for a walk today after work instead of the gym. I called in to inform Brielle ahead of time so she didn't have a heart attack or anything.

It's been a couple of weeks already and it feels like I know everything about her. It's an awkward sensation somewhat because the only other person that I understood much about was Catnip- Katniss. I have to get used to calling her by her birth given name.

Johanna Mason isn't that tough person everyone used to see. She is so much more than that. She is funny, kind, quirky, sarcastic and, well beautiful.

She is amazing.

Well back to our walk, there was a custard station set up along the way so we bought some (on me of course) and continued. Until in the very middle she mentioned something I wanted to forget completely about.

"So have you made your mind up?" she asked me between bites.

"What about?" I replied between lickings.

"You know the wedding. It's approaching faster than you may think you know," she answered.

My heart stopped for a quick second as the horrible truth sunk in. Katniss, my Katniss was getting married to Blondie. That was old news but it hurt more coming from another person's mouth.

And the truth was, she wasn't my Catnip anymore. And she'd never be. Ever. But Johanna was right. What's done is done and I can't undue the past so I have to live with the future. Someday, I will be able to mention my old hunting buddy without my heart swelling up.

"I'm...I'm not sure yet. It just hurts too much," I replied. I was afraid to face Johanna; I thought I would receive a slap or a firm lecture or even rejection. But I looked at her anyways. And she did the unexpected; I think she was actually trying to comfort me. She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic smile.

As we threw away what remained of our treat Johanna suddenly spoke up.

"Follow me," she said and being the ridiculous person I am, did as she told me.

We ran to a distant meadow with a beautiful picnic table and fountain. It was very lively with the sounds of animals and silence. Very peaceful and a remarkable place to think.

Johanna led me to the table and we sat facing each other.

"I want to tell you a story," said Johanna.

I was fairly surprised but all the same agreed and let her, listening intently as she spoke.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who loved life and everyone and everything in it, especially this boy she liked. His name was Clayden. They spent every living moment together, every second of every day. Best friends till the end and all of that crap. Lumberjack buddies. Well one day it was the day that everyone in the girl's district despised and feared. It was the day of the reaping."

I sat without words to say so she continued.

"The girl and the boy walked to the square together, their families in tow. Dreading when the escort would pick the names. For the girl and the boy were in love, meant to last forever. But fate wasn't on their side that day for Clayden was picked to die."

I was still quiet.

"In the Justice building the girl and the boy embraced as she cried her heart out. He told her she shouldn't fear that she should be strong and that he would come home to her. To seal it he gave the girl a locket with a picture of him and her in it. Together and smiling, laughing. The memory seemed centuries old though in reality, only the day before."

"She kissed him and little did she know that she would for the very last time. The boy didn't come back to her; he was murdered by the filthy hands of the capitol. In their horrifying games." she finished, a tear downing on her face but she quickly wiped it away.

"Gale, do you know who that girl was?" she asked me.

I thought back replaying and replaying it in my head until I finally hit the realization of it.

"It was you wasn't it?" I asked her in shock.

She gave me a sad smile and nodded. "You see Gale, life is completely insane. You could be dilly dandy one day and depressed the next. Or in your case your best friend could be getting married to someone other than yourself. And trust me; I understand that it hurts more than anything. But at least she isn't dead. She's going to be happy. She's going to be even more joyful if you be there. On the most important day of her entire life. Doesn't she deserve at least that much out of the horrors of our older Panem?" she finished.

And the truth was Johanna was completely right. I at least owed her that much. At the very least. And did we not promise each other we would be there forever? No matter what? I broke that promise. I have to go and make it right.

We neared her house. As big as mine and as fancy. But she doesn't have an avox cooking her meals, though I wasn't about to mention that and be stupid enough to receive a kick to my abdomen.

When we got to her gate, she turned to face me. Her brown eyes boring into my grey ones. "So I'm going to ask you once more. Are you going to the wedding?" she asked.

My answer was definite and my choice was made. "Yes."

She smiled. "About time." and walked to her house when I yelled "Thanks Johanna!"

She stopped to laugh. "Duh brainless!" she yelled back and when she entered her house I saw a female with red hair.

Huh. Maybe she did have an avox cooking her meals... After all Johanna Mason can't make a sandwich for her life.

Gale

**Sorry about how short this was but I kind of needed his answer to the wedding question. PLUS it's a diary entry… anyways I was thinking you guys, should there be an accident? Like maybe one day, Posy went out to play and she never returned or something? Either way something bad needs to happen, to Posy. I put a poll up and I will have it up for three days. If there are more yes's then I will make it happen in an upcoming chapter. And vice versa. Though the catch is that I wont tell you which chapter its going to be in. Like for instance I could totally freak you out in lets say the next chapter but nothing will happen to Posy. Yep, im that ridiculous. Well don't forget to vote my pretties and may the odds…well you know the rest. **

**-Jozette **


	12. Chapter 12

Summer is out for the kids, Rory, Vick and Posy and the entire district. I can't make out if it is a blessing or a curse, considering having to take Posy to work a lot more now and possibly Vick or Rory.

Well Plutarch has been kind enough to let us all out on vacation for the month of July and August. As for June, still working, but we have a week break which is beginning today.

This morning I slept in many more hours then I am used to until it hit the afternoon. As I heard the clock strike 1 pm, the door burst open with an energetic Posy and an uncomfortable Johanna, hand in hand.

I opened my eyes groggily and was jumped on by a nine year old. This hurt very much by the way.

Once the realization hit me my eyes flew open.

"What the...Posy! What are you doing?" I yelled.

Posy didn't seem phased by this at all to my surprise as she rolled her eyes to my dismay.

"Get up Gale! We need to go! Now!" she exclaimed.

I was entirely confused so I looked at Johanna. "Care to explain please? I'm thoroughly lost."

She bit her lip, large bags under her eyes. "All I know is one minute I'm taking advantage of all the extra sleep and the next my door is being pounded by a hyper nine year old telling me that there is an emergency and your hurt. So I threw some clothes on and rushed over here."

My eyes softened. She cares about me! She really does! But I couldn't actually say that now could I?

"So you care about me that much do you Mason?" I smirked.

I could apparently.

She did the weirdest thing that I never imagined her to do. She actually blushed but she casted her eyes downcast and I turned to Posy.

"Posy, why would you do that?" I asked her.

"I know you're going to the wedding and I also know that you both don't have any formal clothes so today we need to go shopping." she said.

Johanna and I exchanged glances looked at Posy and looked up at each other again.

"Well...I'm already awake now so, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Johanna said tiredly.

I looked in awe at Johanna then at Posy and rubbed my eyes. "Get your shoes crazy."

She did a silent cheer and scurried out of the room.

I got up and headed over to Johanna.

"Sorry about this. I had no idea." I consoled.

"Don't worry about-" she started then she took a look at herself in my mirror. And she turned white.

"Oh My... I look like complete crap!" she shrieked. Like a...girl.

I smiled at her. She was wearing shorts, a tank top, and slippers with her long hair in a messy bun. But she looked even more beautiful without the makeup.

"Your fine without the make up Johanna it's better like that," I said.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "That's what you're supposed to say brainless, but I know the truth."

She stalked out of the room leaving me thinking about what had just occurred.

When I was leaving the room, I bumped into Johanna front first so that our faces were really close.

"Um...Gale?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"How about some pants."

I looked down, beet red. "Good idea."

"And maybe a shirt..."

"Got it."

"And Hawthorne?"

"Yeah Mason?"

"Your breath reeks vomit."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll brush my teeth. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"A-huh." she turned crimson, again.

"Well!"

"Umm...your...a boxers...they uh...they're transparent."

"Oh..." I dashed to the bathroom and called out.

"See you outside!"

She chuckled. "Yeah, okay."

I was so embarrassed so ashamed. I hadn't known! After all, Aliena gave them to me yesterday...when I told her about Johanna. Wow. I really shouldn't trust women any more.

After I showered, brushed my teeth, put on some shorts, a tee shirt, sandals, brushed my teeth and fixed my hair.

Heading out, I grabbed my wallet and car keys and met Johanna and Posy outside. Then lead them to my car as we got strapped in. Johanna to my right, Posy in the back seat and we drove off.

"So Johanna," Posy said.

"Yeah Kiddo?" she replied.

"What's the real deal?"

She looked confused. "What do you mean Posy?"

"You know, between you and Brainless over here," she said and I almost stopped the vehicle I was in control of.

"Nothing!" Johanna yelled mortified.

"Posy..." I growled. I don't think this child understands this type of situation where she should NOT mention a statement like she did.

She simply smiled.

"Look Kid, nothing is going on with us. Were just friends, alright?" Johanna stated through gritted teeth.

"It's okay Johanna! You don't have to go through denial," Posy retorted.

"That's enough!" I yelled.

Posy just laughed to herself. If she is this way as a very young kid than I really do not want to be around her in her teenage years. I suddenly feel condolences for my mother.

"Goodness Posy, when did you become like this?" I asked.

"When Rory lost my Daisy Doll," she said with a pout as Johanna snickered.

The rest of the drive to the shopping center was mostly laughter and scolding until we finally reached it. I parked and we went in.

There are many stores, many centers in this District alone. The one were present to is called Nere Wood.

Posy took Johanna's hand and ran off to the nearest shoe outlet. The poor woman gave me a look of 'help me'! Before she was whisked away, leaving me alone.

I don't usually come to shopping centers, so I hadn't known where to hit first, so I just started walking around. Looking.

I came upon this food vendor and realized I hadn't eaten a thing since I'd woken up this afternoon. Or jumped on most likely.

I handed him a few coins in exchange for a lamb and pork wrap. If I hadn't been so caught up in the delicacy, I would have seen her.

And I wouldn't have bumped into her spilling the food all over her shirt.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I panicked.

The curly blonde smiled. "It is perfectly fine! My fault for not looking where I was walking."

I froze for a moment.

I knew that voice.

That hair.

Those eyes.

Her kindness.

"Delly? Delly Cartwright!" I asked, shocked.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion, then realization.

"Gale Hawthorne! Oh my goodness! How are you?" she squealed with happiness. Same optimistic Delly. "I would hug you but…well…you know."

"Yeah. I'm great...I...uh...why don't we talk after I buy you a new shirt?" I said.

She giggled. "That would be wonderful."

A couple minutes later, we were sitting at a small table in a cafe. Delly with her new blouse and us sipping our coffees. She looked very good and very different then the pudgy teenager I grew used to knowing. She is now very slender, tall and, well…beautiful.

"So, why are you here?" we asked at the same time. She giggled, I laughed.

"You first," I said.

"Well, after the rebellion my brother and I stuck around District 13 for a while until we found out the districts were being built up again. We were considering going back to 12 but it was all too much for us."

"We heard that Plutarch needed workers for this District so of course we volunteered. He was a real sweetheart, paid for hovercraft tickets, luggage, even our homes until we were settled."

"Well here we are five years later. My brother got married and moved to District 6 but as for me, I made too many friends and planted myself too deep so I just couldn't leave." she finished.

I nodded. "So, what do you do now?" I asked.

She grinned widely. "I am an educator for small children. But school was let out a few days ago so nothing at the moment."

"Wow." I said in response. She giggled again.

"Your turn." she said.

I told her about Plutarch too and Aliena. I told her about my family and my life now.

"Sounds like it's going amazing for you," she concluded.

I shrugged. "Better than life in the past."

She nodded and had another sip of her coffee.

"So anything new?" I asked her.

"Nothing really. Oh wait! There's this wedding I have to attend soon," she exclaimed.

"Katniss and Peeta's?" it still hurt.

She nodded ecstatically. "Oh yes! Were you also invited?"

"Yeah. Me and Johanna," I responded and her eyes lit up.

"Johanna!" she screamed standing up. At first I didn't understand but then I turned around.

Delly was hugging Johanna with a confused face. Both of them carrying loads of shopping bags with various accessories.

"Hey Delly. Nice to see you again," said Johanna making a gag face at me. I smirked.

Delly pulled back. "Oh my goodness! You look so amazing! What happened to you?"

"Long story," Johanna stated.

Delly giggled. "Well maybe some other time then. I've got to run now but it was great seeing you all again!" she exclaimed.

"You too Delly," Johanna and I said.

"Bye Sweetie!" she called out to Posy behind her back.

"Bye Delly!" she yelled back as she waved one last time before disappearing out in the crowd.

Once she was safely out of sight, Posy turned to us.

"Who was that?" she asked. Johanna and I looked at each other.

"Long story," we said.

We just kind of sat there for a moment until Johanna spoke up.

"How'd you meet her here and why haven't you bought anything brainless?"

I sighed. "Long story."

Gale

**Hey y'all well I'm taking the Posy accident poll down tomorrow so this is your last chance to vote. Though many of you have voted something happen to her. **** Anyways I hope you liked that chapter! Now Gale has two girls to choose between! Delly and Johanna! *sigh* who will he choose? Well goodbye for now my pretties and may the odds be ever in your favor! Oh and by the by! If y'all hadn't already known, there is a hunger games movie coming out march 23****rd**** 2012. ive known since forever but wanted to tell y'all who didn't know. Have a fantabulous day! **

**-Jozette**


	13. Chapter 13

When I woke up this morning something felt off. It was a beautiful summer day, the sun shining brightly, not a cloud to the eye, birds were singing. You know, all of that crap.

Anyways, it was the weekend, Aliena's day off anyways. I got dressed, and decided to visit Johanna. After all, what better ways to spend a perfect day like this one? Harassing Johanna Mason of course.

I didn't bother to ring her; I just wanted to drop by. After stuffing some type of pastry into my mouth I shut my front door and just as I hit the sidewalk a happy voice filled he air.

Too happy.

"Gale?"

I turned around to find Delly.

"Oh, hey Delly," I responded. I was surprised to see her here, yet again. This district is very large, so meeting someone for the second time in less than three days is something short of a miracle.

Or fate.

"Hiya! I didn't know you lived on this street! I'm just a couple of minutes away from here! What a small world," she exclaimed brightly.

"Um, yeah. Small world..." I mumbled. "So where are you headed?"

She giggled for some unknown reason. "Oh just here and there. It's such a beautiful day! The birds are singing, everyone's outside!"

Is this woman for real? I thought.

"But I was actually on my way too the parlor. I just wanted some off the sides for the wedding," she gestured at her long curls. "Would you like to join me?"

I hesitated, I'd really wanted to hang out with Johanna today but I guessed that I hadn't made any promises to her.

"Sure. I'd love to come along. But just to tell you, you look...pretty with or without the hair cut."

Where the Hell did that come from?

Delly blushed and I looked away mortified. "Well, thank you Gale," she answered.

I nodded. "We better get going then..." I said.

She smiled widely and agreed making our way to the parlor.

The rest of the day was basically a blur from there. One minute we're at the parlor then the next we're eating lunch at a local restaurant.

I learned a lot of things about her I didn't care to know before. Like how her favorite color is 'the rainbow' (go figure) she doesn't like gardening flowers because of bees, and she loves kittens and puppies. Wait a second...I'm getting a strange sense of déjà vous here.

Well I had a great time and now I'm being left with a strange giddy feeling. And I wonder when I will see Delly Cartwright again.

Gale

**Hey y'all! Well sorry for the late updating again but I just wanted to give y'all a heads up on something. Okay so I just realized this story is smack in the middle so im gunna start to wrap it up especially after this chapter. For example, what happens to posy (which got a 50/50 on the polls btw), who Gale picks (Delly or Johanna) and who Aliena really is. Well I hope you enjoyed this...really short chapter! Luv ya! **

**-MockingjayFlying **


	14. Chapter 14

For reasons I will never be able to comprehend I am writing in this diary. I shouldn't be but I am. Something unimaginable. Something unpredictable, terrible has happened to Posy.

It all started with a minor cough she had a few days ago. We all thought it was nothing, not a big deal. Just some allergies to the pollen maybe. Then it got worse, the coughing turned into vomiting, and fever.

The doctors told us it was just a bug, a small flu that would surpass us. That'd we'd have to wait it out. Being the fools we are we listened.

But the doctors were wrong.

A couple of days later she developed excessive vomiting, diarrhea, fevers, altering temperatures, hallucinations, dizziness etc. But it was only until she started to throw up blood that we knew this was bad.

Now I sit here, Diary in one hand, pen in the other. Writing, hoping and praying that she will be alright. She was checked in the ER at 2 am, it's currently 5 am and I have not moved one bit.

My mother hasn't left my sister's side since she arrived here. Seeming she is the only one allowed to see her.

Rory, Vick and I are seated in the waiting room, scared for her results. Mysti and Rina stayed for moral support but the guys insisted they leave, grateful though.

Johanna also came. Angry as Hell. Still in her work clothes I might add in.

She went straight to the front desk. "Hawthornes," she simply stated. But before she could reply Rory called Johanna over.

Her big brown eyes went even wider when she saw me, rushing over to where I am sitting now she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the Hell Gale!" she screamed at me.

"How'd you find me here?" I said plainly.

She huffed. "I went to work like always, knocked on your office door, you didn't answer. I called your phone, still nothing. I rapped your house. Both of them! And no one was there. Finally, Plutarch tells me about Posy so I rush over here as soon as I can and I find you here!"

When I didn't blink she got even more infuriated. "Why didn't you call?" she yelled.

I sighed. "I didn't know you cared."

My words suspended in the air. It scared me some but then she spoke.

"You...you didn't think I...what?" she stammered out. She threw her hands up in the air and took a seat by me so we'd be face to face.

"Gale look at me," she said softly. So softly that I did.

"I do care," she said as she placed her hands on mine.

And everything kind of went from there. Hours passed and my mother told Rory and Vick to go home. They did but Johanna refused as she stayed by me. Even as I am writing.

I just looked over at her. Dead asleep. Wow. Even in the worst situations Johanna Mason seems to make me smile. Still in her work suit and heels curled up on her small chair she looks rather uncomfortable.

Maybe I should throw my jacket over her or something since it is pretty cold in here and she is only wearing a blouse and a skirt but she'd probably think I was cliché or something.

I've been too caught up in...Johanna that I didn't see the doctor come out.

This is the moment of truth.

Oh God, please let my Rosy Posy be alright. Please.

Gale 

**HA! I told you that when Posy died- jkjkjkjkjkjk- when something bad happened to her it would be a total bombshell! Sorry for the late update! *Sigh* just summer is so stupid sometimes. Not in a bad way though! Like june and july im sitting at home playing with my ipod watching tv, swinging, pools the usual. And then in August everything explodes with excitement! From birthday parties at adventure park USA to busch gardens to Rehobeth Beach and way freaking more! I just don't get that all of the fun stuff is happening when were getting ready to go bak to school so we cant really fully enjoy it…gimme a shout out about that in the reviews if you agree with me. OH! AND did y'all see Gale and Peeta! Liam looks so hot in the movies and Josh doesn't! I mean Peeta MY peeta looks so ugly!1 Just PM me or review and ill give ya the deets and where to go to get all the info if you didn't already…****ANYCHIZ as you can see im really conflicted rite now…JezTheMockingjay: sorry I missed ya at the aquarium ;) Okay well to end this ridiculously long author's note, …OMG! Just got what A/N means….sorry….bye y'all….God I need oreos..**

**BYEBYEBYBEYBEYBEY! And may the odds be ever in ur favor! (cause theyre sure as Hell not in mine!) :D**

**-Jozette! Luv y'all! **


	15. Chapter 15

I can't believe it.

She's dead.

Gone.

My rosy Posy, my little sister.

Gone forever.

The doctor came to us yesterday and started with 'I'm sorry for your loss' and I couldn't bear it any longer it.

Throwing things, shouting at doctors until Johanna, woken up from her slumber managed to calm me down.

"Gale, Gale! Stop it!" she said. "She's gone! I'm sorry. I am so so sorry," she stammered before I broke down sobbing.

She held me, she cried along with me.

When I told her I wanted to be alone, she left.

And now here I am. Listening to my mother's screams. Watching as Vick and Rory hold each other, trying to be man enough to not cry.

It doesn't work of course.

I shouldn't be writing. But I am. Maybe I find some type of release some type of comfort, though I haven't sought any yet.

I can't describe how I feel right now. I can't decipher the hurt, the empty feeling in my so called heart.

It just, hurts. So so much.

The pain is something I've never felt before. Not back in twelve when my father was murdered in the mines below. Not when I was whipped for that stupid wild turkey I jacked over the fences. Not even when Katniss was picked for those Devil games.

I hate this.

And I just have to keep praying that the doc will just walk over here, and tell us, that she will wake up.

That it was just a misunderstanding.

But I know better

Gale 

**WAIT! Put down your pitchforks and torches! Now before you all, oh I don't know, STAB ME IN MY SLEEP! I want you to know that the next chapter will be better, I swear.**

**-Jozette**


	16. Chapter 16

A coma.

A stupid coma.

She isn't dead, removed entirely from this world. She is in a deep sleep, conscious, alive.

The anus doctor thought she was going to die soon after, so he told us she was dead.

I almost strangled him.

After all of the shock wore off I went to see my Posy.

She looked...unbearable.

Her face was a deep red, eye lids purple and saggy. Her skin had a yellow tinge and clammy, hair was sleek with sweat.

I held back sudden tears that were sure to fall out of my eyes if I let them. Walking over to her I held her fragile hand as it collapsed into my huge one.

"Hey Rosy Posy," I began, my voice cracking already.

"I know you can hear me honey. And I also know you're going to get better. For mother, and Rory, and Vick, and Taryn and Deana and Hell, even Johanna. I know your going to annoy me even more when you leave this hospital."

Tears came anyways at this last sentence.

"And most of all, I know that I love you. And that I need you to come home. Alive. Call me selfish but were a package deal. Remember? Where you go I go always and forever."

I kissed her forehead and didn't let go of her hand.

And I could have sworn I felt a squeeze. 

Gale

**Sorry for that terrible chapter but I told ya it would be better! I wouldn't actually kill off sweet little Posy! Maybe Gale…but not her! Now for the next chapters, all of that mushy and romantic stuff is going to come through. **** Please please review! The more the reviews, the longer and better the chapter is! HINT HINT.**

**-Jozette! **


	17. Chapter 17

I am sure I should apologize for the lack of writing these couple of days. It has been hard. It's been the regular routine we've all been following since before the accident with my younger sibling. Work. Hospital. Home. Is what I follow. Occasionally Johanna visits Posy along with me, offering coffee, or something to eat. I always refuse, just holding my sister's hand hoping she will soon wake.

The accident has put a strain on our relationship, my family's relationship. Everyone and everything is falling apart. My mother doesn't speak; she just sits in her room mourning. She's already lost my father and another loss isn't going to help at the moment. Rory and Vick are trying to stay strong, but I know they are broken. I've been staying at my family's house since and every night I can almost hear them crying silently. I would too, but what would that help anyone?

The wedding is in a week but I don't think that I can attend. With everything going on, I hope Katniss will understand.

Today Mysti and Rina took their men out to clear their minds or something like that. They need it though so they left. I told Aliena to take a couple of days off because there was no need for her to be at my house when there was no one there to cook for. And my mother is still confined in her room. I've tried to communicate to her, but she doesn't hear; I can't blame her. So I leave food at her door, and when I come to collect her dishes, the food is gone.

I was currently finishing up with the dishes when I heard a light tap on the door as if the person thought it was some sort of fragile glass or marble sculpture.

I dried my hands with a nearby hand cloth and started for the door, when I opened it I found a nervous Delly. I mustered up a smile and she gave me an apologetic one in return.

"Gale," she began, "I heard about Posy and I just wanted to say how sorry I am about everything. That shouldn't have happened to her of all people."

I don't think I've ever seen Delly so sad before.

I nodded my head at her. "Thanks."

Placing a hand on my shoulder she responded. "Of course." After she started to make her way down our steps of the porch but I stopped her and invited her in. she seemed pretty surprised, but nevertheless she obeyed.

A few moments later we sat awkwardly quiet on the living room couch, a glass of water in each of our hands.

"So…how are you?" I asked my guest.

She looked at me sadly. "I'm not so sure you're the one who should be asking me that Gale."

I sighed. I didn't know why I let her in. maybe I needed some company or a distraction, but it didn't feel like I was. I wouldn't do that to her either.

"Do you dream, Delly?" I asked her out of nowhere.

She looked really surprised I asked her something like that. "Yes, all of the time."

"Of what?"

She contemplated this for a moment before answering. "Love."

I looked at her as she was looking nervously ahead onto one of the paintings hung on a nearby wall. I scooted closer to her and she got even more nervous.

"Why love?" I asked her. Reluctantly she faced me.

"Why not love? Isn't that what we lack in this world?" she said shakily.

I nodded as she scooted a little closer to me, finding her courage to do so. In the silence we had, I was taking secret glances at her. She was beautiful. In every way I just noticed. Sweet and considerate.

When she looked up at me, our eyes met in a held gaze. Maybe it was the heat of the moment but I leaned in as our lips met. I haven't kissed a girl in how many years? So I must have been horrible but it was nice. As it got deeper my hands met her back and hers my neck. A billion questions going through my head at the same time. It didn't feel right. Never the less we kept kissing.

And of course at that moment, Rory and Vick decided to come in.

"Whoa! That's not Johanna!"

Delly and I jumped up fixing our frizzled hair and crumpled clothing, embarrassed by all comprehension. I looked at Delly and her face was completely flushed.

"I should go," she said softly.

"Wait! You don't have to-"

'"Bye Gale, thanks for…bye." She stumbled out before rushing out of the door. By this time, the guys had a sense of what had happened and rushed up to their rooms. Leaving me to think about what had just happened. When we were kissing, it was nice but it felt wrong. As if I were being deceitful, and now I knew why.

It wasn't Johanna.

But I didn't love her.

Did I?

Gale

**So so sorry for the delay of this chapter! I needed to think on how to put this together! And please don't kill me for the Delly and Gale scene! I had too! Anyways, I hope you enjoyd it and please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N OMG guys! I can't begin to tell you how badly I feel for not updating sooner! So sorry! I'm in high school now so yeah...that might explain some of the fact. And they pile us with so much freaking homework! Gosh. I miss summer! :( anychiz! On with the chappy! Enjoy! :)**

Delly.

Johanna.

Delly.

Johanna.

Posy's coma.

Katniss' wedding.

Johanna.

Delly.

Help me.

I've never thought that my life would be this jumbled up. Johanna and I are friends. Very good friends if you will. But since that kiss with Delly yesterday, I just don't know what came over me and I just don't know what to do. Hell's Teeth! When did my life become one of the billions of capitol soap operas?

When Johanna Mason entered it. That's when.

And now, I am up at two in the morning, sitting up in my bed writing in a diary. A diary! For God's sake! That doesn't even have a man's tone in it! What is the matter with me?

I've tried punching bags at the Gym to pouring cold water over Rory's head for entertainment to get Jo and Delly outta my head and it isn't working! Also, one must note that doing a crude joke results in firm punishment from your avox.

Very firm punishment.

Anyways, maybe I should reenact all of the events in my life. Okay: Johanna, she makes me smile and laugh uncontrollably, she's annoying and rude yet positively amusing to be with at the same time. She's mysterious, but I feel as if I've known her my entire life. She's beautiful in her own Johanna kind of way. And I have a feeling for her in my chest. But I refuse to call it...love? Is it love? No, no it can't be love. Moving on..

Delly: she's pretty, sweet, kind and..well...that's about all I know about her. When is her birthdate? Does she like fish? Can she withstand the odor of me after I come from a workout? Has she seen anyone before? Who is she? And yet we found ourselves kissing on my couch.

I am absolutely ludicrous! You might as well set me up with Effie Trinket!...okay, I completely take that back.

But I know who I need to be with. Who I...love?

And you, my dear diary, will have to find out all in good time.

But the question looming over me is:

Will she love me back?

Gale

**A/N AH! Has Gale finally found out who he loves? Is it Delly? Is it Johanna? Is it Selena Gomez? Find out in the next chapter of Diaries of District 2!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

I'm not usually one for happiness and giddiness and what nots but today. I am filled, head to toe, with extreme and udder...joy.

Let me explain to you, oh dearest diary, why I am so full of glee. (What a ridiculous word). This morning, I went on my way to work nervous as all else to what I was to say to Johanna. I mean it was obvious that I was completely, totally in love with her. And honest to God, as far as Katniss goes, I don't love her love her anymore. Peeta is best for her.

I love Johanna Mason.

Well when I reached my office, ten minutes later, she knocked. I just knew it was her. And I freaked. I fixed my hair, rubbed my face, checked my breath (unpleasant by the way) and composed myself all in the process of ten seconds. I gave an unconfident 'come in' and the door opened.

Walking in she made a snarky comment which I now think is adorable- Hell's teeth. Is this what love does to you? - And we went along our day accordingly. Except for the fact that I was acting like a love sick puppy every single second.

It wasn't until the end of work when I was packing up to leave and visit Posy when she waltzed in, planted herself on my desk and squinted her brown eyes at my grey ones in accusation.

"Okay, what gives Hawthorne?" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

Of course I acted neutral to her tone. "Whatever do you mean Ms. Mason?"

Okay...so not exactly neutral.

She snorted. "Don't give me that! You've been acting like a lovesick puppy all day."

Screwed.

I tried to cover it up but I knew it wouldn't work so I decided to tell her the truth. God have mercy upon my poor could.

I sighed. "Okay Johanna...here goes..." I began.

"You're in love with Delly Cartwright."

"Wait...what!" I was in shock.

She rolled her eyes. "You. Are. In. Love. With. Delly. Cartwright. It can't be any simpler than that Hawthorne seeming as the only language we speak here is English."

I slowly began to understand.

"You know about the-"

"The kiss," she finished for me. "Or make out session really. Call it what you like. I was there. Behind the open crack in the door. I wasn't stalking, just wanted to stop by and say hey but I take it you were busy with the blonde."

I might have been crazy but I could have sworn that I saw some unhappiness in her, but it was gone very quickly.

My voice became soft.

"Johanna it wasn't like that at all."

"Really?" she questioned me. "Because it looked like you were chewing her face off with your tongue!"

I stood up, getting frustrated now. "The kissing was real but it's not that I'm in love with her."

She came closer, anger raging with every step. "Really now!"

I walked up to her. Closer to her. "Yes! Why are you getting so worked up about this?" I was yelling now.

"I'm not getting worked up! I just want to know why the Hell you would suck the saliva out of a blonds' mouth and not love her!" she screamed.

"I don't love her!"

"Then who do you love?"

This was my chance.

"I love you Johanna!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and leaned in.

Okay, I'm not going to describe the kiss like how spitty it was and sloppy and ridiculous and nice and wonderful and enjoyable and...

Anyways! When we pulled apart, she looked at me with complete horror and sprinted away (with her ten inch heels).

Well that was a blow for me. A HUGE blow. I was stunned with billions of questions going through my head all at once.

Did she love me back?

Did she not?

Why'd she run away?

Why is love so complicated?

What the Hell is brazier doing on the floor? The only people who have access to this room is me and…Plutarch?

…Gross…

But that's obviously not why I'm so happy.

I'm happy because

My little rosy posy finally woke up.

Gale


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as I found out about Posy's awakening, I never gave myself any time for the shout of joy I had been prolonging. But I sprinted out of my office, out of the building, and into my vehicle.

Speeding all the way to the hospital and not stopping at any of the lights (bad idea; but what choice did I have?), I arrived and as soon as I pushed the doors open, there stood my mother.

I reached for her and we met in tender embrace. I could feel her tears of joy leaking through my suit but of course I didn't mind. Unless Aliena was off that day…

Just joking.

Anyways back to the Soap Opera moment. I think that my mother understood the importance of me seeing Posy as soon as possible because she let me go, wiped her tears and told me to go.

And I did. As my mother told me which room she was in, I ran as quickly as my legs could carry me. And when I reached her room, I heard a voice; oh so familiar. I knew it was her but being the idiot I was, _am, _I opened the door and Johanna and Posy holding hands as she whispered to her. As they both looked up at me, I saw two completely different expressions.

One was the happiest I'd seen in a long time.

And one was a complete mask of mortification.

Guess which one matched with which face?

But at that moment, all I saw was Posy and her big gray eyes staring at me. And it was the best feeling; believe me.

I walked slowly up to the other side of her bed. I knelt down as her small hand became engulfed in my larger ones. I felt like Johanna was about to leave in a matter of seconds, but the iron grip that Posy had on me meant that neither of us was going to go anytime soon.

And that was fine with me.

I got closer to my sister and she beamed at me like there was no tomorrow. I smiled back at her as I wiped her hair out of her forehead. I remember reading an article on Comas the doctor had given my family and I about comas and if the person had woken up the after affects. Posy had only been in one for a few weeks or a month; but no matter, it can really affect the person, especially at this age. My smile never altered.

I looked away. Just for a second and caught Johanna's eyes. She looked very uncomfortable and stood to her feet, but Posy pulled her fragile hand down once more. So as not to let her escape.

She then looked at Posy, almost sadly. "Honey, I have to go now," she said in a voice so gentle, so not-Johanna like that it scared me a bit. I've never seen this side of her before and it was very nice.

Posy turned to her and opened her mouth but an estranged sound came out of her mouth. It was another shock to me. Johanna looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed sadly. She said "The doc said that she has to learn how speak again. Not entirely, but some. She needs to learn how to regain her methods of life again Gale." I was in some shock and Posy looked at me, somewhat ashamed. I shook my head at her releasing my hand from hers and rubbing her cheek.

"It is not your fault sweetheart," I said to her. Johanna stood once more but Posy raised her body up with the strength she had left and said one word to Johanna.

"Stay." Sure it wasn't a sentence or the best way to say the word so we could understand well, but it was a word. And we heard it come out from her mouth. So Johanna placed her bag on the side of the door, hung up her coat, and stayed. Holding her hand.

Posy smiled again and closed her eyes, lying back as well. At first, I freaked out, but I realized that she just needed sleep and I let her. When she fell asleep. It was kind of awkward for Johanna and me, facing echother, giving occasional looks. But she made a promise that she wouldn't leave and I knew she would honor that.

"After you…." She was going to tell me after the kiss but she went around it. "After work. When I left early." She said.

I gave a sigh. "Johanna don't go around this. Don't pretend that I did not kiss you just a few hours ago."

She glared at me. "But you didn't Gale. That's just it; you didn't. Nothing ever happened and nothing ever will."

I stood up and placed my sister's hand gently on her side, as did Johanna.

"Johanna, why can't you accept the fact that…that I love you? Who hurt you so bad that you can't trust; that you can't love?" I asked her walking towards her. But she just backed away from me.

"Snow did! You know that! He locked me into that suite and made me do things that humans shouldn't do! He killed my family and I know he hurt yours!" She said very loudly. She didn't want to wake up Posy or else she definitely would yell. As she said what she did, I tried not to think of the pain my family went through when my father was killed. And the sadness of the rebellion.

"How can you even think of such a thing as this so called 'love' right now Gale? It never lasts anyways, love_ never _lasts!" she finished. She was back against the wall now and I hovered directly in front of her, as close as possible and spit out. "You and I have a lot of things in common Johanna Mason. We both have all of this hate, all of this anger bottled up inside of us. All of this rage towards Snow and the word. And Hell, I haven't been through what you have, but I've suffered enough to know that there is love. And it does actually last. And I happen to know that I really really really like you. I love you. And I don't think that's ever going to change. You can run and you can hide, but it will never change."

She looked nervous; I even felt her trembling as her brown eyes were set into a deadlock with me. "And you know what I think?" to my surprise she shook her head slowly. "I think you scared. That you terrified of this. I know and so does the rest of the world that you can run fast and fight hard and you can even decapitate a person with one swing of an axe. But I think that when it comes to this, you are a complete coward." My lips were less than an inch away from hers. And I took another deadly chance by leaning in.

And another shocker is that she actually kissed me back. My lips moved in sync against hers as my hands moved up and down her back and her hands were implanted in my hair. And after about a minute of this, we finally broke apart. My nose touched hers and my hands touched her face ever so gently.

"How do I know you won't leave me? How do I know that you won't stop loving me?" she whispered.

I smiled and kissed her once more. "You'll just have to trust me."

She smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I trust you…and I love you too." And behind us we heard the faint noise of a little girl giggling.

Gale

**Exams are over! Freedom at last! Don't hurt me! Im sorry im sorry im sorry! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! And please review! Love y'all! **

**Jozette **


	21. Chapter 21

This is the first time in what seems like forever that I can say life is just so good. Posy has been getting better as of late. Johanna and I go to the hospital before work and after and she is improving a lot. Because she lost a lot of memory of how to do things- even in that short period of time sleeping- we have to teach her over again. The doctor said that it would be better for her to be in a rehab center and that Posy would learn more efficiently. But considering that that was the very same doctor who confirmed Posy had died, I wasn't going to take any more chances with this guy.

So far, she's gotten eating by herself, dressing up, and speaking down really well. And it's all we can do for now but let's just hope that everything will turn out for the better.

Johanna and I are also growing: in looooooooooove. According to Posy that is. For a nine year old girl who has just been out of a coma, she sure is annoying; in a good way though. It's kind of weird in a way. Every time I see her, she gets more and more beautiful. Every time I speak with her, it's like honey in my ears (which now that I think about it might be somewhat uncomfortable). And every time we kiss (now we are getting somewhere), there are firework displays, wedding bells, the whole shebang. And now that I think about it, maybe that's how Katniss feels with Dough boy. They've been through a whole Hell of a lot and they've always been together. I should have seen it coming because the day I told her to shoot straight and I left her; he was the only one left she could go to. Besides Haymitch, anyways. And I am really truly happy for them.

On another note, today when Aliena was cooking dinner, I was about to call Johanna to come over but the phone buzzed in my hand before I could touch any dials. I picked up the phone and on the other end was Delly. The spunky and happy blond that I forgot about. She asked if she could meet up with me at the mall where we had our first coffee together at. I don't know why but I accepted, hung up the phone, freaked out a little bit and told Aliena that I would be back soon.

I jumped into my car contemplating what I was going to say to her when I realized, I was there already. Walking a slow as possible, I trudged my way up to the café place and spotted Delly looking somewhat frazzled. Not thinking any second thoughts, I smiled as I met her eyes and seated myself right in front of her. We sat in silence for a few moments but she broke it.

"I don't love you Gale," she said. "And I know you don't love me." When she said it out of her sweet mouth I felt bad. Really really bad. I began to protest but she shushed me with her hand. "Listen. I know about Johanna and you and I always knew it would be like that. I don't know what that whole couch make out session was about but it didn't mean anything. You love Johanna and she loves you and that's the way it should really be." She took the word right out of my mouth and all I could do was apologize. But of course, being Delly, she giggled and grinned from ear to ear.

"Don't apologize silly! I am extraordinarily happy for you too! In fact if you need babysitting in the later years, feel free to call me up!" And this is the moment where my face decided to turn beet red. She laughed.

"Well, thanks Delly. I guess I'll see you around," I was determined to end this horrifying conversation. But then she spoke. "Actually you won't." she smiled sadly.

I questioned as to why and she told me that she is moving back to District 12. Back home. She told me that she missed the coal filled streets or what was left of it. Also, she asked me if I remembered Bristol and that he had bumped into her the other day. Turns out they needed help and of course she was the woman to never turn down that offer. She was leaving in a few days and she had wanted to savor her last moments here. And with everyone she had acquainted with.

I was really surprised but she assured me that she would see him again soon at the wedding and maybe somewhere else. Who knew?

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and gave me a smile for the last time. "This isn't goodbye Gale," she called out to me as she walked away. He bright yellow hair billowing as she left. But I guess this is just another happy ending.

**Awwwwwwww! Delly's leaving! well we will see her again! I hope you enjoyed it and remember there is only like three more chapter or less until this story draws to an end. please review! Until next chapter guys! Luv ya like crazy! :D**

**-jozette **


	22. Chapter 22

You would be extremely proud of me. EXTREMELY. You'll never guess what I did today. I called Katniss…and then I hung up when I heard Blondie's voice. And then I called again, because Johanna threatened to castrate me. Yeah…not very pleasant. She answered. Katniss, my Catnip…well not anymore. My old hunting pal. But when I told her who it was, she hung up. I slouched on the kitchen counter, and pressed end. I ran fingers threw my hair and I shook my head at Johanna.

She looked at me. Looked at the phone. Then looked at me again. She sighed, frowned and put the pick axe down, standing next to me. She told me that Katniss wasn't ready yet, and that I could only begin to imagine the things going through her head. That her mother moved in with Annie in District 4, that all she had was Peeta. She reminded me that her sister was killed and I know that I was responsible. I didn't mean too, I wouldn't deliberately hurt Prim. She was so innocent, so beautiful. How could anybody possibly hurt her? But I managed. The bombs, the snares, all my doing, I set it all up. Not to harm her. But it all happened so quickly. I would have saved her; costing my own life I would have spared hers. In know Katniss blames me for that, and Katniss is a person who has a hard time forgiving. Especially a person who killed her sister.

I told Johanna this much and she stayed quiet. I continued to talk, I continued because I couldn't stop talking. I told her of how she haunts my dreams, Primrose does. And the dead faces of everyone in the war. I know she's been through Hell and back and so has Johanna, but maybe I've had just a glimpse of it as well. I told Johanna how I didn't know how to apologize. I mean what was I going to say, "Hey Katniss! I've been ignoring you for the past five years and I murdered the only thing in the entire nation of Panem that mattered to you, but it's okay now because I'm sorry! Let's be best friends again!"

Um, no. Not going to happen never was going to happen.

I think I was speaking way too much because then and there Johanna tugged on my ear and I stopped. "Look Hawthorne," she said, still fiercely pulling on my ear. "I don't know how Katniss' brain works, but I do know that over time, it might get better. She might never forgive you for what you did even if it was accidental, but you'll both feel better." With that she let go, planted a small kiss on my cheek and smiled up at me. Not sweetly but that Johanna Mason smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pack for the Wedding, good bye Hawthorne." I gave her a simple kiss back, on the lips this time. "Thanks Johanna." She walked to the door, her hips swaying back and forth back and forth…..Hell's Freaking Teeth…so sexy.

She yelled, "That's what I'm here for."

Then she slammed the door, leaving me in the kitchen dumbstruck thinking about her hips and with an axe. I wondered how good she could have become with these, even with them around her al her life. I picked up thinking I was Mr. Wise guy and attempted to throw it at the ugly pot of flowers I've always hated that my mom has always loved.

Instead I chucked it at the floor…on my foot…at least it was pretty dull. So now, here I am next to a giggling Posy, in hospital bed, and the Wedding is in three days.

Life is great.

Gale


End file.
